fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Kulu-Ya-Ku
|weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Kulu-Ya-Ku is a HC Variant of the Kulu-Ya-Ku created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A strange Kulu-Ya-Ku that will use a variety of things to protect itself. Aesthetic Differences More feathers on arms and head, a small patch of black feathers around the tip of the tail, a single row of feathers on the back of its legs, sharper hand claws, and reddish-orange stripes on back. Attacks and Moves HC Kulu-Ya-Ku shares the same attacks as Kulu-Ya-Ku. Kulu's Screech: Now Kulu-Ya-Ku has a Low-Grade Roar that can stun hunters without Earplugs. You Ruined My Meal!: If a hunter encounters HC Kulu-Ya-Ku while it is carrying an egg and they attack it, it will turn to face them before attempting to smash the hunter's head with the egg. If a hunter is hit by the egg, they will fall to the ground, and HC Kulu-Ya-Ku will continue to smash the hunter's head in with the egg three more times before it eventually breaks after the third hit, causing Soiled. The attack doesn't deal too much damage, but it is humiliating for hunters. Egg Thief: Now when Kulu-Ya-Ku steals an egg, a random monster may chase after it to get their egg back. Depending on the area, the monsters that chase it after vary. Ancient Forest = Great Jagras, Rathian, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos Wildspire Waste = Barroth, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Diablos, Black Diablos Earth Quake Pecks: Now its pecks have a small tremor effect, requiring Tremor Res +2. Double Claw Swipe: HC Kulu-Ya-Ku will walk forward and swipe its claw forward twice to damage hunters in front of it. Tzitzi's Kick: Like Tzitzi-Ya-Ku, HC Kulu-Ya-Ku is able to perform a quick kick that can knock hunters away from it. Unlike Tzitzi-Ya-Ku, HC Kulu-Ya-Ku rarely performs this attack. Quick Snap: While turning to the left or right, HC Kulu-Ya-Ku will snap at the hunter with its beak for some quick damage. The bite doesn't deal much damage, but it does make the hunters flinch. Blocking Counter: When a hunter hits HC Kulu-Ya-Ku while it is holding up its rock, it will perform this counterattack. Using its arms, HC Kulu-Ya-Ku will swing the rock upwards, knocking the hunter in the air, before it charges forward and sends the hunter flying backwards with another hit from its rock. This attack deals a lot of damage. Kulu's Toys: Unlike the normal Kulu-Ya-Ku, this individual doesn't just use boulders to protect itself from attacks, it will also use other objects in its environment. Lightcrystal: Sometimes instead of a rock, Kulu-Ya-Ku will pull out a piece of ore and use it as a weapon. The ore is a bit harder than the rock, meaning it deals more damage and it requires more hits to knock it out of Kulu-Ya-Ku's hands. Unlike the rock, Kulu-Ya-Ku will close its eyes when it holds the ore up because if hunters hit the rock it will produce a powerful flash, blinding them and stunning them for a few seconds. Discoball: If it is sunny in an area, then it will perform this attack. HC Kulu-Ya-Ku throws the ore up in the air and covers its eyes immediately. The ore will reflect light, creating a powerful flash that stuns any hunters within its radius. If hunters hit HC Kulu-Ya-Ku once, it will open its eyes and will be blinded by the light as well. Once the ore lands on the ground, it will shatter to pieces. Mudball: If HC Kulu-Ya-Ku is in an area with water, it will pull out a ball of mud rather than a rock. The mud is more fragile than the rock, meaning it deals less damage and doesn't withstand attacks like it. However, a single hit from this ball will cause Muddy. When it tosses the mudball, it will leave a mass of muck on the ground that hunters can get stuck in. Cactus Toss: An attack that can only be performed in the Wildspire Waste. HC Kulu-Ya-Ku will stand over cactus and dig it up, however, when it picks it up, it'll screech in pain and immediately throw it at a random target. The cactus can cause Poison if it hits a target. A Vase?: Just like in its intro, HC Kulu-Ya-Ku will sometimes dig up a vase and use it as a weapon against hunters. If hunters are hit by the vase while it is using it, the vase will instantly stunt them with a single hit. I'm Desperate!: If hunters are hunting in a group, it may perform this attack if it doesn't have anything in its hand to protect itself. HC Kulu-Ya-Ku will look to its left or right, and quickly grab a random hunter before picking them up and using them to block the attack. Once the hunter has taken the hit or hasn't been damaged, HC Kulu-Ya-Ku will throw the hunter at a random target. Notes *HC Kulu-Ya-Ku has been seen using all sorts of things to protect itself, including hunters. Rumor has it that there is a giant one that uses other monsters as a weapon. *HC Kulu-Ya-Ku was created in a single day. *The HC Kulu-Ya-Ku appears in SR7, just like the HC Great Jaggi. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus